The LAN
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Ymir attends the monthly LAN with her friends, only to find out that online friendships can lead to interesting and surprising situations. You never really know who it is you are talking to online. YmirxKrista oneshot. AU.


Ymir grunted as she pulled the heavy object out of her car, bent backwards due to the weight and gripped the edges tightly to prevent it from slipping out of her hands. After the initial discomfort faded, Ymir adjusted to the weight and straightened to her full height. It was never really _that_ heavy, but the first hoist was always the most difficult.

After the brunette kicked the back door of her car shut, she turned and started striding towards the building in front of her. She gave the guards watching the parking lot a nod, traversed the boom and then entered the large opened double doors. Upon crossing the threshold, Ymir noticed a familiar face.

"Oi, asshole!" She yelled and lifted a leg to kick the backside of the person she had yelled at.

"Ymir, you jerkface!" The person responded angrily.

"Oh please, lighten up Jean." Ymir laughed loudly and nodded her head towards a narrow staircase going upwards. "Is everyone here?"

Jean rolled his eyes and sighed, but nodded his head. "Yeah, our team is here. We're waiting for the last of the Scouts to show up." He scratched his head.

"Fuck yeah. Let's get set up before they finish and get a head start." She started for the stairs, her heavy load still carefully cradled in her arms. Jean watched her go with an incredulous look, but followed silently and only opened his mouth to comment when they had reached the room at the top of the stairs and headed over to the right side of the room, where tables lined up and people milled about, setting up their equipment and greeting each other.

"You carried everything here in one go, on your own?" Jean finally asked.

Ymir snorted and set her PC monitor, keyboard and mouse down before she carefully placed her PC box on the table right beside the screen. "Hell yeah. I don't trust anyone with my equipment."

"But couldn't you make like, two or three trips?"

Ymir rounded the table to start plugging all the wires into their needed ports. "Well, yeah of course I could have, but I'm eager to get this shit started!" Ymir grinned predatorily to herself as she focused on plugging her mouse and keyboard in, everything else already set. She then round the table again, pulled a chair up and plopped down onto it.

"Does it have anything to do with your little online friend?" Jean asked tauntingly with a grin. His grin broadened when Ymir turned to him with a glare. She lifted her leg and aimed right at his crotch, so he quickly covered himself and backed away. "Okay, jeez! I'll just go and see if ErenButtFace needs any help."

"Jean, I still don't get why you left the Scouts to join us Titans." Ymir called after him.

"Yeah, whatever!" Jean called back, already heading towards Eren at the opposite side of the room who had noticed him and slunk down in his chair in an attempt to hide.

Ymir chuckled and turned back to her computer. She switched it on, plugged her expensive earphones in that were hanging around her neck, and then sat back with a grin.

She was quite excited for their soon to be LAN battle against the Scouts, but she was also excited to meet her special friend in the online world. As she drifted off for a moment while waiting for her computer to boot, Berthold leaned over from where he sat to Ymir's right and chuckled at her faraway look.

"Daydreaming of your online sweetheart?" He asked softly, so that only Ymir could hear.

The brunette started choking and nearly kicked her table over in her fright. "Jesus Bert, for being so damn huge you can be so freakin' quiet."

Berthold chuckled sheepishly and placed a hand on Ymir's shoulder in apology. Ymir rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away. "So?" He asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Ymir demanded, quite annoyed with her fellow Titans and their annoying questions.

Berthold gave Ymir a confused look, and then he shook his head and smiled. "No reason."

"Oh my God Bert, look here!" Reiner yelled in excitement and pulled his tall companion almost on top of him.

"What is it, Reiner?"

"I found it! That item I've been trying to find forever."

Berthold's eyes widened. "Really, where?" He leaned closer to get a look at Reiner's screen.

"Well, I was zip lining around this area when a glint caught my eye, and then I decided to investigate one of the house that had been destroyed by Titans, and then…"

Ymir tuned them out and focused on her computer. She quickly connected to the wifi and then logged into the game they were all here to play.

Shingeki no Kyojin. An MMORPG game based on an apocalyptic world run by giant cannibals. Ymir was part of the Titans, who all chose to play as Titans in the game, and they hunted down the other team, the Scouts who played as the Survey Corps. They all gathered like this at least once a month, and at these times it was quite a serious time for gaming. It was a real competition, and the team that won received a prize.

The previous month the Scouts had won, mainly due to Ymir's fault. Ever since she had joined the game a year back, she had met another player and they hit it off. When playing with her teammates, she tended to wander off with her online friend, completely forgetting that she had to help her fellow Titans defeat the Scouts. That was the main reason everyone knew of her strange infatuation with the – to them – mysterious player. What was even more amusing, was that this online friend played as one of the Survey Corps soldier, but she hung out with the Titan Ymir anyway.

Ymir completed her login and now wandered around the virtual world enclosed by walls. Her online companion didn't seem to be online yet, making Ymir slouch down in her chair in disappointment and pout at her screen.

Beside her the other members of the Titans readied themselves, most of them playing already to pass the time until the game started. Right next to Ymir was Berthold, then Reiner, Annie and then Jean who had returned after bickering with Eren. They usually had more members, but lately people had been quitting to do things like life and work. To counter this, the Scouts were only allowed 7 members, 2 above the Titan count. Since the Titan's characters were quite large and the Scouts had to perform more complicated combinations, the teammate count was deemed fair.

Ymir didn't really care, she was mainly there to get free internet and snacks, as well as enjoy the day with her online friend.

"Where are you?" Ymir grumbled, finger tapping impatiently on the left button of the mouse.

There was a noise at the door that managed to draw Ymir's attention, and then a blonde walked in beside Petra. Ymir had never seen the blonde before, but her eyes immediately travelled down to admire her backside, and then she grinned.

Ymir leaned to the side and savagely elbowed Berthold's side. "Oi, who's the blonde?"

"Her? She's Petra's cousin. Apparently she's a stand in for Armin because he couldn't be here today." Berthold replied with a grimace, and rubbed his aching side with a hand.

Ymir just nodded and watched as the Scouts all greeted the new arrival. After the greetings they all settled down and the atmosphere in the room deepened.

The members of the Scouts were: Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Petra and then the unknown blonde.

Ymir didn't even concentrate as the members spoke and the competition began. She watched the blonde laugh and talk to Petra and Sasha. Eventually she head a familiar ping and glanced down at her screen.

_3Historia3 is now online._

_3Historia3: _Hey there :D were you waiting long?

Ymir smiled brightly and quickly leaned forward to lightning her reply.

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _Hey baby, what kept you? I wasn't waiting at all.

_3Historia3: _Mmm, sure Ymir. So? How was your dinner last night?

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _It was dinner-y. This is a boring topic. Let's make this interesting! What are you wearing? ;P

_3Historia3: _Ymiiiir. Stop with the perverted topics.

_3Historia3: _And I'm wearing clothes, obviously.

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _Ha ha. Anyway, I'm at this thing right now, and this really hot blonde is here. She has a really tight ass that I can just see myself slapping.

_3Historia3: _*pout* don't act like a lecherous old man.

_3Historia3: _You're better than that.

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _Oh please. You can't tell me you haven't checked someone's ass out, miss goody?

_3Historia3: _Well, maybe… but not her ass!

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _No shit, seriously? When?

_3Historia3: _I saw this really attractive brunette. I saw her checking me out.

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _Do you wanna fuck her?

_3Historia3:_ *sigh* no, I don't want to 'fuck' her. Though I am really attracted to her.

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _So go and talk to her (-_-)

_3Historia3: _I can't! She seems so… I don't know, like she's a lot to handle.

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _You're just being a pussy.

_3Historia3: _Don't give me that too ;-; my cousin keeps nagging at me to stop stealing glances and talk to her.

Ymir blew air out of her mouth and sighed.

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _Yeah, well, whatever. You're my Krista, and when I'm done here, let's get married! So forget that asshole.

_3Historia3: _You and your proposals. Sometimes I wonder if you're serious. So what are you doing right now?

"Hey! Stop standing there and talking to your friend. We're losing again! Join the battle already!" Jean yelled over at Ymir, face red with anger. His Titan had just been killed by Eren; for the 5th time.

Ymir just glared at him and ignored his demand.

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _I'm at a LAN with my buddies.

_3Historia3: _Woah! I'm at a LAN too! One of my friends Armin asked me to fill in for him because he couldn't show up.

Ymir's eyes widened and she glanced up at the blonde sitting beside Petra. She was smiling at her screen.

_3Historia3: _Ymir? You there?

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _Where is this LAN you're at?

_3Historia3: _At the Umuzi Lodge. Why? Ymir, you're acting weird.

_3Historia3: _Ymir?

Ymir glanced up once again, heart pounding and throat dry. She looked at the blonde and saw that she was now frowning worriedly down at her screen. She leaned forward and typed on her keyboard, and then a few seconds Ymir heard a familiar ping and looked down to see that she had a new message.

_3Historia3: _Can you talk right now?

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _What is the name of your team?

_3Historia3: _What? Well, they're called the Scouts. Why?

_YmirDoesn'tGiveAFuck: _And you're going against the Titans?

_3Historia3: _Yes, we are. How do you know about that?

Ymir didn't need to know anything more. She stood up abruptly, chair clattering to the ground, and stared with wide eyes at the blonde now looking at her in bewilderment. Everyone in the room paused to glance at Ymir, but most of them just rolled their eyes and continued with the game.

Ymir rounded her table and started walking towards the blonde, who was glancing from the brunette to her screen. A shock settled on her face, like she had just realized something, and she stood abruptly too.

"H-hi." Ymir said, not used to feeling nervous the way she was. "You're Krista, right?"

The blonde nodded. "You can't be… Ymir?" Ymir nodded. "So that means… you are the… the…" Krista blushed furiously, remembering that she had said she was attracted to a brunette also attending the LAN.

Ymir chuckled. "Well, at least I'm attracted to your face too." She said, smiling naughtily.

"Y-Ymir… you…" Krista hid her face in her hands to hide her blush. "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

Ymir rolled her eyes. "Do you think I was only joking every time I asked you out?"

"But we didn't really know each other! I… I thought you were just having some anonymous fun."

Ymir sighed and grabbed Krista's small wrist. She pulled the blushing blonde out of the room with her, ignoring everyone's confused yells for them to stay until the game was over. Ymir dragged her all the way down the stairs and to her car, where she opened the door and ushered Krista inside. The blonde swallowed but climbed in, and Ymir got in next to her and shut the door.

"So I'm the blonde with the 'hot ass'?" Krista asked, cheeks still red.

Ymir blushed slightly and looked away. "Heh, yeah. Never knew it was you I was talking to about you. How funny is this shit?"

Krista looked down at her lap. "So… you were serious about your advances?" She asked softly.

Taking Krista completely by surprise, Ymir lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to her lips. She didn't pull away, and eventually Krista got over her fright and kissed her back. When they did eventually break the kiss, Ymir was grinning and Krista touched a finger to her tingling lips.

"Do you take me seriously now?" Ymir asked. Krista nodded slowly, still in a trance from the best first kiss of her life. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Krista shivered. "I'm sorry… I really thought you were always joking. I never knew that… you felt the same…"

Ymir leaned forward again, brushing her lips against Krista's. "So now that you know my face, and believe that I'm serious, will you marry me?"

Krista giggled and placed a hand against Ymir's cheek. She rested her forehead against Ymir's and sighed. "Why did I always think you would be different in person?" She gave Ymir a kiss. "And take me out on date first before asking me to marry you, silly."

Ymir chuckled and leaned away, back into her seat. "So, would you like to have dinner with me after this game?"

Krista looked up into attractive brown eyes and felt her heart, like it had many times before when they spoke online, flutter and swell. "I would love to."

They both got out of the car and headed back upstairs, holding hands. They exchanged numbers, email addresses and made promises to meet up after the LAN. The most difficult part of the day would be explaining to their friends why they returned holding hands, and why Ymir leaned down to give Krista another mind numbing kiss before they parted to join their teams.

Who would have thought that they would end up meeting like that?


End file.
